Port Charles or Paris?
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin returned to Paris for schooling she was in for a shock. Now three years later Jason, Sonny and Carly arrive in Paris and are shocked at what they find Robin doing. Will they help her?
1. Chapter 1

PORT CHARLES OR PARIS?

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2002 Liz and Jason have talked about their friendship and wondering if it could be more and Jason and Liz is taking time to think about rather it should be romantic while he is away with Sonny and Carly

PROLOGUE

1999

Robin said "What do you mean my scholarship is cancelled?"

Mrs. Teasbelter said "I'm sorry Robin there is nothing I can do. If you can't pay the tuition than you have to leave Sorbonne University."

"I can't afford the tuition. I guess I will find a place to live and a job. Do you know of any job openings that would pay for my meds since I have no insurance and I can't afford to do without them? And a place to live, too."

"I have a brother that pays well and you like to dance if I remember right." Robin nods her head. "It's stripping. He has the best club in the city. It pays really well and because it's upscale you get really good tips. I know it's not the ideal job but it will pay for your meds I'm sure."

"How do I get in touch with him?" She had to try, she couldn't go back.

Mrs. Teasbelter picks up the phone and calls her brother and tells him about Robin and he decides to give her a try so Mrs. Teasbelter gives her an address and she went to meet Mrs. Teasbelter's brother. She couldn't go back home with her tail between her legs. No she had to stay here and do this. No she couldn't go back not after what Jason had said to her. Not after what Sonny said to her offering her money to never return. She was stuck here and she had to do this.

CHAPTER ONE

Jason, Sonny and Carly step off the plane and Carly is excited she had never been to Paris before. She knew the Saint lived here and she knew that Sonny and Jason both intended to see her but it didn't worry her as it once would have. She knew that Sonny loved her and that Jason was her best friend and loved her as such. She loved Sonny more than anything and she was happy with him. Her, Morgan and Michael were safe from the Quartermaine's. Jason and Sonny left her at the hotel and went to conduct business. After they were done they asked where the best place to eat is and the best club to go to. They were told where to go to eat and where the best club was. They left to go get Carly. The three of them went to the restaurant and from there they went to the club that was recommended to them. They saw a line of people and the limo pulled up in the front of the line and the driver Johnny O'Brien got out and headed for the bouncer and told him who was in the car and the bouncer said he would let them in and as they entered the club Johnny gave the bouncer a few hundred in thanks.

The three of them walked in and Sonny and Carly danced and they had a drink. They then asked what was behind the other door because they heard shouting and the man next to their table said the best dancer starts in a few minutes if you like dancing you need to go over there now and get a seat. Carly thought that was a great idea and she led the guys over there. There were females there but most of it was men. Jason wondered about that. A waitress came up to them and asked them what they wanted. A table in front of the stage. Carly told her which surprised the waitress and Jason took out a few hundred and the waitress led them to the front of the stage. The waitress took their drink order and walked off to tell her boss about them being rich so he told Robin who was in the back which table they were at. She nodded her head as she slowly made her way out to the back of the stage and the owner Brian Teasbelter announced her. "This is what most of you have been waiting for, here she is the headliner of our night THE SCORPION."

Robin comes out and starts dancing to the music and she starts taking off her clothes. Jason, Sonny and Carly are shocked and Robin slithers down to the floor near the stage where they put money in her G-string and she finally looks over to where Jason, Sonny and Carly are and she falters and then she picks up what she is supposed to do and decides to really shock them and she dances and loses her top and then just at the ending she loses her G-string right in front of them. Then she walks back stage and Brian meets her in the back and so does Jason, Carly and Sonny.

Brian seeing them come back looks at them then says to them, "Sorry the show will continue out front not in the back and especially not with her."

"We just want to talk to Robin. That's all." Carly said.

He turns to look at Robin who is getting dressed and she tells Brian, "They know me from the States. Brian I'm going home. I am tired."

"Ok, Baby girl, I'll see you on Friday. Thanks for filling in for Cath. He was out front."

Robin nods her head, "No problem, Brian. I'm out of here."

"The limo is out front." Sonny said to his little sister.

"Alright, let's go I'm tired. I did three dances tonight. I need to get out of here."

"Why are you doing this? Stripping I mean?" Carly asked.

"Carly, can we at least get out of here before we discuss this. Believe me I have my reasons. I want to live being the top reason. You know how much I brought in, in three sets, that's the reason."

"How can you dance at night and go to Sorbonne during the day and have time for your studies?"

"I don't go to the Sorbonne, I lost my scholarship three years ago. They kicked me out of the program, I learned of that the first day I arrived back here. I needed a job to pay for my meds and this with tips pays the best. Oh no here he comes where is Jumbo when you need him."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are about to find out what I mean."

"Robin, Scorpion, please, who are they? You are not cheating on me again, are you? Do you know what happens to bad little girls who cheat? They get their asses spanked and then you beat them with something else? Are you trying to turn me on? I know what would turn me on your dancing why don't you come over to my place and I will give you a workout if you know what I mean." That is as far as he gets when Robin decides she has heard enough.

Jason punches him in the nose breaking his nose. Sonny kicks him in the stomach and Carly hits him in his eye and for a finishing touch Robin knees him three times in the nuts. Robin sees Jumbo coming so she starts to walk away from the exit and the limo drives up and the four of them get in.

"Does this happen a lot?" Carly asked.

"Sometimes, but he is the worst one. He used to ask me out and I kept saying no and he would send presents to me here at the club and I kept saying no he started following me and stalking me. He just won't take no for an answer, the rest of the men I meet usually isn't like that. They respect the fact I am a dancer/stripper and not a whore. I dance on stage not anywhere else. That man's name is Giorgi Envition and I am sick of him stalking, following and breaking into my home. He has done that several times and I called the police and because of my profession they think I deserve what I get."

"You're joking? No one deserves that. I don't care what profession they are in no one deserves to be treated like that." Carly said.

"Thanks. One police officer said he would help stop him from breaking into my place if I would sleep with him. I refused so no one has helped me."

"Ah we are here." Johnny said, he didn't like this at all.

Sonny got out and was shocked at where they were. They were in the ghetto he knew that by the people around and he reached in and got his wife's hand and helped her out and then Jason got out and helped Robin out shocked at their surroundings. "Robin, you live here?"

"Yes, it's what I can afford after paying for my meds and food. Hey everyone do not touch this car it's under my protection as are these three people and the ones still out here are from the States and came over to see me, got it?"

"Got it. We won't touch it I promise Miss Robin. No one and I mean no one touches that car. Giddo and Enos protect that Car and if anyone comes near it they will deal with the Lords of Hell. Namely me. Everyone got it." Everyone nodded their heads.

"Thanks. Now let's go in. I am tired."

They walk in the house so they could talk. Jason, Sonny and Carly all wanted to help her and get her out of there and take her back to Port Charles and away from the life she had here.

Robin didn't figure they cared about her after what happened between them and them saying what they did to hurt her. She figured at best they felt guilty for abandoning her. She was about to find out how wrong she was.

Please let me know what you think of this story or chapter in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

PORT CHARLES OR PARIS?

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2002 Liz and Jason have talked about their friendship and wondering if it could be more and Jason and Liz is taking time to think about rather it should be romantic while he is away with Sonny and Carly

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

They walk in the house so they could talk. Jason, Sonny and Carly all wanted to help her and get her out of there and take her back to Port Charles and away from the life she had here.

Robin didn't figure they cared about her after what happened between them and them saying what they did to hurt her. She figured at best they felt guilty for abandoning her. She was about to find out how wrong she was.

"Robin, why do you stay here? Why not come back to Port Charles?"

"Jason, you and Sonny both told me to leave and not come back. What was there to come back to? Me having to watch you play family with Michael and Carly? Do you have any idea how much that would have hurt me? I still loved you even though you no longer loved me, and I couldn't watch you with them and Sonny he offered to pay me off to leave and never come home. So you tell me what I would have had to come home to? Nothing! Mac was ashamed of me for lying for Jason and Carly and not telling AJ the truth. There was nothing left for me to come home to."

"Robin, I was mad when I said those words to you on the bridge, I didn't mean them and I didn't want you to stay away. I thought you would know I was just angry and I was saying things I didn't mean. I wanted you to come home a long time ago and I hope you will come home now or if you want to go to Sorbonne I will pay your way and also a nice place for you to live. I want you to come home though and go to college in Port Charles."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Sweetheart, Jason isn't the only one that wants you to come home. I miss my little sister. I'm sorry that I offered to pay you off to stay away and that you felt even when you needed to come home that you couldn't because of what I said and did along with Jason. Please come home now and let us help you."

"Why should I trust you? You betrayed Stone and me. You told Stone you would protect me and treat me like family and you lied to him and to me when you said we were family, because if this is how you treat family I'm glad I'm not part of yours anymore."

"I know I screwed up and I know I am the one who betrayed you and Stone, but I want to be a better brother to you than I have been. I will not toss you out again especially over something that does not concern me. It should have been between you and Jason and I shouldn't have taken sides. You never did and I shouldn't have. Please give Jason and I another chance?"

"They have missed you Robin, they both have, you need to come home. This is not the life for you, you need to come home, where you belong and let them help you."

Just then the phone rings cutting off what Carly was going to say and Robin hurried over and answered it and she walks into her bedroom to talk to the person on the other end. She comes out crying and the three of them rush over to her wondering what happened. She tells them that she was trying to find a way to adopt this little boy and his sister who was just born but she didn't have the money to adopt them so tomorrow they were going to have to let someone else adopt them. She told them this crying her little heart out.

Jason tells her to call whoever she was talking to and tell them that she has the money and resources to care for them and that she was willing to take the two kids now. She looked at Jason and Sonny and Carly.

Carly said, "What are you waiting for make the call unless you really don't want them."

Carly was right and she made the call and found out they told the boy that Robin wouldn't be getting him and his sister and he had started to have a temper tantrum and he was kicking and fighting them.

Robin told them she would be right over. "I have to go there. They told him that I couldn't get him and he now is having a temper tantrum, he is kicking and fighting them."

"Then let's go." Sonny said.

"You are going with me?"

"Yes of course. We want to meet your son and daughter." Jason said, smiling at her.

"Thank you. How are we going to do this though? How am I going to prove I can take care of them now?"

"Don't worry about that I have an idea on how to do that." Carly said, and everyone looked at her.

"Okay. Let's go."

They go outside and get in the limo and Robin tells Johnny where to go. Robin is anxious and everyone can tell that she is. They don't know how to calm her down either. Jason decides to try.

"Robin, calm down. I know your anxious but please calm down."

"I know you are right Jason but I may actually be able to get them and I don't know how to thank you and Sonny and even Carly for your help. Now if they don't hold my job against me, they could though. I'm scared. I have HIV and my job, the place where I live isn't safe for a child. What am I going to do?"

"Robin, you will do fine. All that will be taken care of, I have an idea and I am not telling any of you what it is. I am sure that you will be walking out of there with your son and daughter, so stop worrying." Carly said.

The other three wonder what Carly has up her sleeve. What is she going to do?

Please let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

PORT CHARLES OR PARIS?

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2002 Liz and Jason have talked about their friendship and wondering if it could be more and Jason and Liz is taking time to think about rather it should be romantic while he is away with Sonny and Carly

CHAPTER THREE

Previously

"I know you are right Jason but I may actually be able to get them and I don't know how to thank you and Sonny and even Carly for your help. Now if they don't hold my job against me, they could though. I'm scared. I have HIV and my job, the place where I live isn't safe for a child. What am I going to do?"

"Robin, you will do fine. All that will be taken care of, I have an idea and I am not telling any of you what it is. I am sure that you will be walking out of there with your son and daughter, so stop worrying." Carly said.

The other three wonder what Carly has up her sleeve. What is she going to do?

They arrive at the children's home. Johnny opens the door and helps Robin out and Jason follows with Carly getting out next and Sonny gets out last.

They follow Robin to the door where she knocks because it is locked especially at this time of night.

Charlotte hears the knock and hopes it's Robin, because that little boy Dylan Skylar was out of control and the nurse wants to give him a shot. She is surprised to see three people with her and she hopes that one of them can help Robin out so she can get custody of the boy and newborn baby. She opens the door and lets the four of them in. "I hope that you can get through to Dylan the nurse wants to give him a shot and put him down as unruly so he and the little girl would be separated.

"They can't separate them Julianna wanted them together and with me." Robin said, passionately.

"We know she wanted you to have them which is why you have been given time to see if you could find a way for you to be able to take the two of them." She said, as they hurried down the corridor to the nurse's office.

They turn into the office and Robin gets upset because the nurse is trying to grab him and stab him with the needle she has which pisses Robin off. "If you don't get away from my son and stop trying to grab him and shoot him with that needle I will pound you into the ground and inject you with it."

The little boy hears her voice and looks up and seeing her runs across the room and jumps at her knowing she would catch him. "Mama." He said crying "No bye bye."

"No, no bye bye." Robin said hugging the little boy, calming him down.

"Miss Scorpio, you can't afford to raise them and with your career and HIV not to mention where you live. I just don't think that they should go to you. They need a family to take them and I have talked to someone who will take the both of them and once he gets used to them I am sure he is going to be fine. I don't want you to confuse him because you are not going to be his mother. Maybe if you were married, but you are not currently seeing anyone that I am aware of."

"Then you are misinformed which does not surprise me with you having any intelligence Robin and Jason just got engaged and are planning a wedding in Port Charles, New York and they are planning to make that their home. She is moving, quitting her job and the HIV is under control plus she can afford anything those two children want. Jason Morgan owns several businesses there and is quite rich. So what other problems are there?" Carly said, pointing to Jason.

"Sir, Mr. Morgan is what this lady saying correct?"

"Yes, ma'am it is and we want to adopt these two children they belong with Robin and myself."

"Okay, since my concerns have been met I will give you two temporary custody and you will have full custody when you two marry. How soon can you get a wedding together, Miss Scorpio? I personally would like you to get it done within six weeks."

"I'm sure that is fine. I will help Robin and all of her family is in the States and that's why they will be getting married there and all Jason's family is there too. They own and run ELQ." Jason glares at Carly. He knows that in this one instance he would allow it.

"I've heard of ELQ. I am sure that you will have no problem with the six week deadline. If you don't make it in that amount of time please let me know and I will take into consideration the reason and decide rather to place them with another family or let you have additional time. Now I will get the baby."

Charlotte says, "I sure am glad that Mr. Morgan came with you and congratulations Robin and you to Mr. Morgan on your engagement. I am so happy for you two and for the children."

"Thank you, Charlotte. I am so grateful for all you have done for the children and myself." Robin said, holding Dylan who wouldn't let her go. A while later after they talk to Charlotte for a while the nurse comes back in.

The nurse brought in a little girl who was not even two weeks old. The nurse handed her to Jason, he was their father after all. "Here is your little girl, Mr. Morgan. Now Ms. Scorpio and Mr. Morgan would you mind handing the children to your friends because we need the both of you to sign the adoption papers, since Mr. Morgan is your fiance Miss Scorpio I figured you wanted his name on the adoption papers."

"Of course, thank you for thinking of itl."

"Okay, so here are the papers and you both need to sign them. Here and here and here." The nurse said, pointing to each place they need to sign. "Now these here are the other papers giving you full custody of the children when you get married. I called in a favor to get this done now."

"Thank you." They finish signing the papers and then the nurse says. "You may take your children home. When will you be leaving for the states?"

"As soon as we can pack Robin up we will be leaving." Jason tells the nurse.

"That will be fine. Just let us know when."

"It won't take long I don't have any furniture all I have is personal items which we can pack within a few hours."

"Then we can leave later today."

"Yes."

"Ma'am we will be leaving later today."

"Okay. Well goodbye than."

They walk out and get into the limo. They knew they had a few things to talk about with the children there in car seats that Charlotte gave them andnow that they had them in car seats they knew they had to have a talk.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

PORT CHARLES OR PARIS?

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2002 Liz and Jason have talked about their friendship and are wondering if it could be more now and Jason and Liz is taking time to think about rather it should be romantic while he is away with Sonny and Carly

I'm sorry that some of you don't like how I write my stories because so few are finished but i have bipolar disorder and I am brain damaged and between that and my other problems I write what I am motivated to write and I enjoy writing a lot of different stories at the same time those of you who don't understand this please quit reading my stories and leaving negative feedback those of you who read my stories and those who review thank you for your kind reviews. I need them to keep writing so please do review and thank you

CHAPTER FOUR

Previously

"Ma'am we will be leaving later today."

"Okay, Well goodbye than."

They walk out and get into the limo. They knew they had a few things to talk about with the children there in car seats that Charlotte gave them and now that they had them in car seats they knew they had to have a talk.

Robin had chosen Port Charles and her new life there. She was going to be Jason's wife which is all she ever wanted to be. She was going to go back to school to become a doctor all because of Carly, Sonny and Jason. She had a future.

They wanted her to come home and start over and she wanted that new life, that new chance. Jason and Robin were given temporary custody and they would have permanent custody of Jessica Rose and Dylan Skylar when they married.

They arrived back at Robin's and sent Frances to get boxes and newspaper. Robin led the way into her bedroom and opened her closet and took out her garment bags and Carly got out her medicine bag and after Robin takes her protocol Carly starts bagging her bathroom up.

She tells them all she needed to call her boss and quit which she does. He was really sad to see Robin quit but knew Robin and the two children she would now be able to adopt would be better off in the states. He knew the hell she had gone through in France. He hoped she had better luck in the States.

She sent Johnny out for two play pin and a few toys. She put the two kids in the two play pins with toys and puts them in her bedroom.

Francis shows up with a U-Haul truck, newspaper and boxes and they all get busy after Robin tells them what goes for furniture which isn't much. Sonny calls the rest of the men he brought with him to come by taxi and help them pack Robin up. Within two hours Robin's place is packed up. They finished loading the truck up which does not have even one layer of boxes. Sadly, Carly, Sonny and Jason realize that Robin did without a lot of things that they took for granted would be there. Robin did without.

Robin said, "That's all of it. Let's get Carly and the kids and get out of here."

Robin goes over to the spare room where Carly was now at watching the kids while everyone else worked. She opens the door and the little boy Dylan Skylar looked up from where Carly and Dylan were sitting at on a blanket spread out on the floor so it wouldn't be so cold and dirty for Dylan and Carly. Dylan on seeing Robin got up and ran to her and Robin picked him up.

"Mama."

"Are you ready Dylan to go bye-bye?" Robin asked her little boy.

"No bye-bye Mama." Dylan said starting to cry.

"No, Dylan, you are going bye-bye with me. We are going to a new home. We are all going to this new home of ours, where we will all live. You will live with me, Jessica and Ja- I mean Daddy."

On hearing this from the doorway Jason smiles and comes into the room.

"Hey buddy. We all will be living together. You, Mama, Jessica and me Daddy. You will be my son. Jessica will be my daughter and Mama and I are getting married so I am your Daddy."

Dylan looks at Robin who nods her head, she is almost crying. This is what she had wanted when her and Jason were together. Now she would have it if Jason could love her again and wanted to make their upcoming marriage work.

Jason and her had not had any time together to talk. Jason walked over to Jessica and picked her up. Carly got up and the five of them walked out to the front room and Robin looked around and walked out with everyone following her.

Johnny came in and got the play pins and took them out and put them in the truck.

They all got in the limo to be taken to Robin's landlords house. She gave the lady back the key to the house and told her about her leaving the food in the refrigerator for her and wrote her two months' rent check and left her good friend with her telling her that she was happy for her and wished her luck in the States. Robin hugged Angela and left. She walked back out to the limo and got in and they headed to the airport and got on Sonny's plane and headed for Port Charles. A place Robin hadn't been to in years. She was sure Mac would be surprised that Robin was finally coming home. She wondered what he would think of Jessica and Dylan and of her marrying Jason. She knew Mac would hate that though, but she would not let his opinion persuade to do anything different. She was going home and she would soon be Mrs. Jason Morgan, a dream she had since 1996. She had wanted to marry him for a long time. She wondered what kind of marriage they would be having? Would they be sexually active? Would he want her sexually? She had no answers, but once they landed and they were alone she intended to get some answers, once they were home. She was going home, finally.

Please review!


End file.
